


Never Been This Far

by Belara



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Drabble, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belara/pseuds/Belara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation about journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been This Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for a long-lost LJ meme.

“I can tell you’ve never been this far before.”

“So!” Koenma blurted out, feeling rather indignant. “That doesn’t matter.”

“No, but it sure as hell is amusing. The mighty Koenma-sama hasn’t traveled this far into the Makai before.”

“Yusuke!” Koenma pouted.

Yusuke’s only response was to laugh loudly and move closer to Koenma as they walked through the underbrush.

Seeking to defend himself, Koenma explained, “I’ve never had too many reasons to travel to the Makai myself until you decided to live here permanently.”

“Mmm…no worries. I’ll protect you whenever you come to visit me.”

“I don’t need your—“

Koenma was abruptly cut off when Yusuke yanked Koenma against his chest and gave Koenma a rough kiss.

“You do need me.”

All Koenma could do was gasp loudly and stare wide-eyed at the man holding him tightly.

“I can see you’ve never been this far before either,” Yusuke said with a smirk as he leaned in to give Koenma another, gentler kiss. It seemed that he and Koenma had a lot of traveling to do together.


End file.
